N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical procedures and instruments and, more particularly, to a multifunctional electrosurgical instrument primarily intended for oropharyngeal surgical procedures having a serrated chisel tip at its distal end for sharp or cutting dissection, an electrocauterizer for coagulation of blood vessels or cutting dissection, suction features in the serrated chisel tip for removal of blood or irrigation solution from the surgical field, irrigation feature to move blood clots from the surgical field and to make easier the identification of bleeding blood vessels.
2. Discussion of the Background
The oropharyngeal cavity is heavily irrigated by blood vessels such as arteries and capillaries. It is therefore not surprising that one of the main problems during surgical procedures in that area is controlling bleeding. Surgeons generally employ electrosurgical tools to cut tissue and to coagulate bleeding blood vessels in a process known as cautery.
Electrically powered instruments such as coagulation forceps, suction cauteries, electrode cautery tips and blade electrodes are well known in the prior art. Such medical instruments are used in procedures that involve cutting and other contact with flesh or tissue. For instance, surgical blade electrodes are utilized to reduce bleeding by cauterizing the exposed tissue. Typically, a blade electrode is affixed to a handpiece activated for passing electrical energy into the blade electrode to transmit radio-frequency electrical energy to the flesh or tissue to cauterize the site. Other electrosurgical devices are similarly designed.
In order to keep the operation site visible, continuous suction devices are used to suction away blood and other debris before they accumulate and to remove smoke that is generated by the electrical cautery process. This suction is vital so that the surgeon""s view of the operation site remains unobstructed and the operation can proceed safely. It is also necessary to effectively use a variety of probes to administer medicaments or to irrigate the oropharyngeal area, as necessary.
Previously, separate tools were necessary to perform the cautery, suctioning, dissecting, and irrigating. Unfortunately, if a surgeon uses several tools simultaneously, both hands are occupied and that tends to increase the difficulty of the procedure. Use of a separate suctioning device also makes precise positioning of the electrosurgical tool more difficult. To effectively use all these devices simultaneously, it is often necessary for an assistant to aid in the operation.
There are tools in the prior art which use different control schemes for controlling suction while simultaneously operating the cutting and coagulation parts of the tool. In several of these tools, suction must operate continuously as the suction force is also used to control whether the cutting or coagulation function of the tool is selected. This is achieved by the covering or uncovering of various open ports on the body of the tool by the fingers of the user to select a cutting or coagulation mode.
One particular problem with this arrangement is that it is difficult to control the pressure of suction. Some of the advantages of the present invention over the prior art are that by having open orifices at the fingertips, the surgeon can control the pressure of suction which improves the effectiveness of the cutting and coagulation functions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multifunctional electrosurgical instrument which can be used for performing oropharyngeal surgical procedures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument that provides pinpoint electrosurgical dissection in combination with effective suction, irrigation, coagulation, and cauterization that facilitates the performance of oropharyngeal surgery.
Another object of this invention is to avoid the risk of bleeding and to enhance healing by a dry, sharp dissection of any surgical procedure in the oropharyngeal cavity, especially tonsillectomy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument that reduces operating time.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument that reduces the number of instruments to set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an instrument where little to no assistance is required from the scrub nurse during the surgical procedure, which frees the assistant to perform other tasks.
It is an object of the present invention to make oropharyngeal surgical procedures safer and simpler.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical instrument that is cost effective, easy, and safe to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgical instrument which may be used by left-handed and right-handed surgeons alike.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an instrument which enables a surgeon to perform most of the surgical procedure using just one instrument.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome disadvantages of the prior art, such as the need for a multiplicity of devices and the required presence of ancillary personnel, among others, with an electrosurgical instrument capable of performing multiple functions.
The electrosurgical instrument itself, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, will be best understood, and additional objects and advantages thereof will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and Applicant maintains that the present application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts, that the disclosure of the present application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.
Further, the purpose of the accompanying abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers, and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.